


Follow your heart

by CharisaAce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Running Away, Supportive uncle Alphard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisaAce/pseuds/CharisaAce
Summary: The five times Andromeda Black turned down Ted Tonks, and the one time she didn’t.





	Follow your heart

1.

Andromeda Black, a 16-year-old Slytherin, was hiding a big secret from her family (except from Sirius, her favourite cousin). She could still remember the day that Ted Tonks, a fellow sixth-year Hufflepuff asked her out. She of course refused, but was secretly very happy. She had quite a crush on him since her 4th year and it was nice to know he felt the same. The reason she refused to go out with him was her family. She was a daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, a member of the noble and most ancient house of Black, one of the oldest wizarding families. Her parents, as well as almost all relatives (again, Sirius was an exception) were pureblood supremacists, her older sister Bellatrix was even a Death Eater, very loyal to the Dark Lord.

 

 

Edward “Ted” Tonks represented everything the Blacks hated: he was a Muggle-born, his parents were Muggles, he was a Hufflepuff. He was smitten with Andromeda from the first time he saw her. He liked how she behaved, she was always so polite and so different from her sister Bellatrix who just loved to bully anyone who wasn’t a pureblood Slytherin.

 

 

The only class they shared were Potions. Professor Slughorn often wanted to improve relationships between the houses, and that’s how Andromeda and Ted became partners.

 

 

“Hello, Dromeda,” said Ted when she moved to sit at his table.

 

She glared at him. “My name is Andromeda, Tonks.”

 

Ted laughed. “I know that. But it’s too long, don’t you think? And too sophisticated for my taste.”

 

“Yes, well, Edward, no one asked your opinion,” sneered Andromeda.

 

“Call me Ted,” winked Ted. “Everyone calls me Ted. Edward’s my father.”

 

“Edward is your name just as Andromeda is mine,” she argued. “I’m not everyone.”

 

“No, you’re not,” replied Ted. “You’re special,” he quietly added.

\-----

2.

 

They continued working on the project which included going to the library on a weekly basis. At first, Andromeda feared how the other Slytherins would react but Ted was very considerate and scheduled their meetings when all the other Slytherins were absent – the weekends.

 

“Really, Dromeda,” he said one weekend after seeing Andromeda frantically looking around the library. “Are you that ashamed of hanging out with me?”

 

“I’m not hanging out with you, Tonks,” she hissed. “We have to work together if we want to finish Slughorn’s project.”

 

Ted just smiled. “I called you Dromeda.”

 

“So?” was confused Andromeda.

 

“You didn’t correct me,” Ted winked.

 

Andromeda rolled her eyes. “Would that make you speak my name properly?”

 

Ted shook his head. “No way. Though I like it when you get all angry. You become even more adorable.”

 

Andromeda blushed. “W-w-what? Ted…”

 

Ted’s smile only grew bigger. “You called me Ted.”

\-----

 3.

 

“Dromeda!” shouted Ted and ran towards her. “Dromeda!”

 

Andromeda quickly turned around. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She was quickly becoming concerned. Ted usually didn’t shorten her name in public.

 

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” laughed Ted. “Go on a date with me this weekend.”

 

“What?” Andromeda couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“Go on a date with me,” confidently repeated Ted.

 

Andromeda looked at him and frowned. “Ted, you know I can’t.”

 

“Why? Why not? I like you and you seem to like me too. Why don’t you want to go on a date with me? Just one date, Dromeda, I promise,” rambled Ted. “Please.”

 

“Ted, please, don’t…” sighed Andromeda.

 

“Is it because I’m a Muggle-born? Or is it because I’m a Hufflepuff? You’re better than that, Dromeda. Just give me a chance,” pleaded Ted.

“I’m sorry, Ted. I really am,” sniffed Andromeda and ran away, leaving Ted in the corridors looking completely crestfallen.

\-----

4.

 

Andromeda stayed in her dorm, refusing to go out and risk meeting Ted. She liked him, how could she not, but it wasn’t that simple. Nothing in her life was simple. Her parents expected her to be more like Bellatrix instead of being her complete opposite. She tried to get Ted out of her head but the more she tried the more he stayed there. A letter couldn’t hurt, she thought to herself.

 

_Dear Ted,_

_I am sorry for turning you down but please understand me. I’m not supposed to even talk to Muggle-borns, let alone go out with them. I’m a Black, I have to behave like one. I truly am sorry._

_Andromeda_

She never expected receiving a letter in return.

 

**Dromeda,**

**I don’t care about your family. I don’t care about anything but you. You’re sweet and kind and friendly, not to mention beautiful, nothing like your family. I understand your reasons but do not accept them. Dare to think outside the box, Andy.**

**Yours,**

**Ted**

_Tonks,_

_Please, stop. Stay away from me. Please._

_Andromeda Black_

\-----

 5.

 

The Yule ball was quickly approaching and Andromeda was growing restless. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and being a Head Girl, she was supposed to dance even if she didn’t want to. The head boy and the head girl were always the first to dance. Lucius Malfoy, the head boy, was taking her younger sister Narcissa, yet she didn’t have a date. She was supposed to go with Antonin Dolohov, her fellow seventh-year, but didn’t really want to.

 

Two weeks before the ball she was sitting in the library, studying for NEWTs, when she was disturbed by a light touch on her shoulder.

 

“Hey,” said a voice. Andromeda quickly turned around and saw Ted Tonks smiling down at her. “Studying again?”

 

Andromeda scoffed. She liked to study, so what? NEWTs were coming and she desperately wanted to pass them to become a healer. “Yes, studying.”

 

Ted laughed lightly and looked at his feet. “You don’t have to, you’ll pass anyway.”

 

Andromeda smiled back. “Thank you.”

 

He smiled back. “I suppose you would turn me down if I asked to the Yule ball, right?” He sounded like he was joking but Andromeda could see the hope in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” murmured Andromeda. “I have to go with Dolohov.”

 

“Of course, I understand.” His tone was light but she could see he was hurt. “I’ll see you at the ball then.”

\-----

 

+1

 

Andromeda was in her room, frantically packing all her belongings in her trunk. She took her books and her clothes and disapparated out of her house. Her family’s house. She didn’t belong there anymore. She only had one goal in mind: finding Ted Tonks.

 

_“Andromeda, follow your heart,” said uncle Alphard. “I can see the pain in your eyes.”_

 

_“But he’s a Muggle-born, uncle Alphard!” exclaimed Andromeda. “I can’t!”_

 

_Uncle Alphard just smiled. “Be like Cedrella then. She found her happiness. Don’t let the family stop you from finding yours.”_

When she arrived at Ted’s house, she rang the bell and was greeted by a woman in her forties.

 

“Hello,” Andromeda started. “Is Ted at home?”

 

Ted’s mother smiled. “He went out with his father but should be back soon. Come inside, please.”

 

Andromeda reluctantly went inside, dragging her trunk behind her.

 

“What is your name, sweetheart?” asked Ted’s mother when she brought her tea.

 

“Andromeda, Mrs. Tonks. Andromeda Black,” Andromeda replied and drank her tea.

 

“Oh, you’re _the_ Andromeda then,” Mrs. Tonks smirked. “Ted talks about you all the time. He’s quite smitten with you. But don’t tell him I said that.”

 

Andromeda blushed. “I won’t.”

 

After some time, the front door opened again.

 

“Mum!” called Ted. “Dad needs some help with the car!”

 

“Coming!” shouted Mrs. Tonks. “I’m sorry, dear, it seems like my husband is having some issues. Be right back.”

 

Andromeda nodded and picked up a newspaper that was lying on the chair nearby. She was nervous. That would be the first time she saw Ted after Hogwarts.

 

“Dromeda?” was shocked Ted when he finally saw her. “Is that really you?”

 

Andromeda turned around. “No, it’s your grandmother,” she joked. “Of course it’s me, Ted.”

 

Ted smiled then quickly turned grim when he saw her trunk. “What’s going on?”

 

Andromeda sniffled. “Ran away.”

 

“Oh, Andy,” murmured Ted and hugged her. “You can stay here if you want to.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” replied Andromeda. “Your parents don’t even know me.”

 

“Well,” blushed Ted.

 

Andromeda snickered. “Your mum told me you talk a lot about me.”

 

Ted was positively mortified. “I’m sorry, Dromeda.”

 

“It’s all right. I don’t mind,” she said and quietly added: “Not anymore.”

 

Ted beamed. “You don’t mind anymore? Great. Yeah. That’s great.”

 

“Maybe you could take me out on that date,” proposed Andromeda and winked. “I’d go this time.”

 

“Really?” was ecstatic Ted. “Amazing. We really should go then. The Three Broomsticks?”

 

Andromeda nodded. “Suits me.”

 

 

Their first official date went perfectly. Ted ordered them butterbeer, they talked and had a lot of fun. Andromeda received some looks and snide remarks about being on a date with a Muggle-born, but apart from that everything went extremely well.

 

“I had so much fun,” admitted Andromeda when they returned home. “It was amazing.”

 

Ted smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Told you you should give me a chance.”

 

“I’m sorry about all those times I turned you down,” was ashamed Andromeda. “I had to, I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

 

“What happened this time? Why did you agree? Why did you run away from home, Andy?” Ted’s voice was full of concern. “You can tell me everything.”

 

“You know how pureblood families should keep their bloodline pure,” started Andromeda and waited until Ted nodded. “You see, I was to marry Antonin Dolohov, but I just couldn’t do it. Everything was ready for the wedding, my parents already prepared everything, even Dolohov’s family was there. I just had to come downstairs and the wedding would have happened. But uncle Alphard, the only normal relative I have, came to me and convinced me to _listen to my heart_. I never told anyone about you but he could always see right through me. I quickly packed and came here.”

 

“Wait,” interjected Ted. “You were supposed to get married today?”

 

“Yes,” laughed Andromeda. “Can you imagine that?”

 

They both laughed together.

 

“Oh, Andy,” chuckled Ted. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

Andromeda smirked. “I’m a Slytherin, you know.”

 

“How could I ever forget that,” joked Ted. “But really, Andy, you can stay here. I mean it,” he added and turned serious.

 

“Are you absolutely sure? Shouldn’t you ask your parents first?” insisted Andromeda.

 

“Positive,” was confident Ted. “They’ll love you, you’ll see.”

 

“Okay,” relaxed Andromeda. “If you say so.”

 

“I do say so,” smirked Ted. “Now come here.”

 

He waited until she was right before him then tentatively started hugging her, watching her reaction. When she relaxed and hugged him back he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

 

“I wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted.

 

“Me too,” hummed Andromeda. “I like you, you know. Really like you.”

 

Ted beamed. “Good. Because I rather like you too.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her. Their first kiss was short but very sweet. They looked at each other and finally found their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately, I'm not J.K.Rowling.


End file.
